Petroleum fractions used for jet fuel are typically qualified by an ASTM standard (ASTM D3241) to verify the suitability (ASTM D1655) of a petroleum fraction for use. Once a fraction is found to meet the specification from ASTM D1655, it is conventionally assumed that a jet fuel fraction will remain stable over time and therefore will remain within the specification limits and not need subsequent testing for requalification for use.